


Walkers, Muggles, and Wizards, Oh My!

by MaybeItWasMemphis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis
Summary: A strange virus is quickly exterminating the world's muggle population. Hermione Granger knows that if the muggle world goes, the wizarding world won't be too far behind it. With the help of the headmistress and staff of Hogwarts, she turns the castle grounds into a refugee camp for muggle survivors of the virus. Knowing that muggles are notorious for their distrust of magic, Hermione and Professor Severus Snape set off for America. Their mission? To locate and bring back a group of strong, American muggle survivors that they've heard tales of. After all, who better to lead muggles than fellow muggles?REPOST FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Rick Grimes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. The Reanimated

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope. J.K. Rowling still refuses to sell me the rights to 'Harry Potter' so I sadly do not own it. I also do not own 'The Walking Dead'. I'm too easily nauseated to own a fandom like that. I can't even make it through one episode without having to turn away.

“Headmistress, conditions in the muggle world have gone from bad to worse. Our muggleborn students no longer have homes – or families – to return to.” Professor Hermione Granger was covered in sweat and dirt, the aftermath of her visit to muggle London. 

“Can the muggles rebuild?” Professor McGonagall was looking over the school roaster, ticking off the names of all the muggleborn students currently in attendance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

“Not at the moment,” Professor Snape shook his head. “Until they stop the spread of the virus and clear the land of the reanimated they have no chance.”

“Right now the focus needs to be on collecting the survivors and providing them with refuge,” Professor Flitwick's tiny voice joined the conversation. 

“As much as it pains me to admit it, the muggles will die out if we don't intervene.” Snape sneered as he spoke. Spy for the light or not he would always have a distaste for the muggles thanks to his late father. “We know the Ministry won't be of much help. They're still rebuilding from the war.”

“I've heard rumors of a group of muggle survivors in America. They're tough but they don't seem to have lost their humanity like a lot of the others have. If we're going to be taking in survivors, we're going to need muggle leaders for them to look to.” Hermione slumped, exhausted, into the chair in front of Professor McGonagall's desk.

“Hermione, you locate this group,” Professor McGonagall ordered. “We'll figure out housing and Professor Snape can take over your classes in your absence.”

Hermione knew that Professor Snape wouldn't object. He never did when it came to anything relating to her. He owed her his life and whether he wanted to admit it or not, he also genuinely liked and respected her. 

“Actually, Headmistress, given the current state of the muggle world I'd feel much safer if Professor Snape accompanied me.” Hermione would always feel safer with Professor Snape around. “I spoke to Harry via owl this morning and he's willing to take up the Defense Against the Dark Arts post in Professor Snape's absence. He said the Ministry wanted to station an auror here anyway until the end of this outbreak.”

“Better the devil you know,” Professor Snape smirked but Hermione let it slide. She knew from experience that Harry gave just as good as he got. There was no need to let him hide behind her metaphorical skirts. 

“What about your classes, Hermione?” Professor McGonagall peered at her over the rim of her glasses. “Mr. Potter isn't qualified to teach Transfiguration. He barely passed it.”

“I know that she can be somewhat flighty but Luna Lovegood scored just as highly on the NEWT's as I did.” Hermione watched Professor Snape bite his lip and Professor Flitwick grimaced. “I also hear that Draco Malfoy is looking for a teaching position. Luna and Draco would balance each other out nicely and given the state of things, we're going to need all hands on deck anyway.”

“She's right, Minerva,” Professor Flitwick nodded. “If we're going to take in muggle survivors of the virus we're going to need all the help we can get.”

Professor McGonagall rubbed at her temples. “Alright, Hermione and Severus are to go to America to seek out this group of survivors. Filius, you are in charge of recruiting more staff. Start with Potter, Lovegood, and Malfoy. I'll speak with Hagrid and Mr. Filch about housing for all new arrivals.”

“You might also want to contact the Order to see about adding some extra security to the school and grounds. We're not sure if our current defenses will hold up against the reanimated,” Snape cautioned.


	2. Visitors in the Night

Rick watched as silent green sparks lit up the night sky. It was the third time in under an hour. 

“Man, what are ya thinkin'? Daryl kept his voice low to avoid attracting walkers or waking the rest of the camp. They were enjoying a rare night's sleep. They hadn't come across a walker in a day and a half. It was the longest they had gone since they had been forced to flee the prison. 

More oddly silent green sparks shot up into the night, only this time they seemed larger and brighter. “They're getting closer,” Rick observed. “They're quiet because whoever's sending them up wants to get our attention but not the walkers.:

“Should we check it out?” Daryl had his crossbow at the ready.

“Nah,” Rick shook his head. “Whoever it is looks like they're comin' to us. Wake up Michonne, Carol, Glenn, and Maggie and have them ready to fight...just in case. I'll have Beth go and stay with Carl and Judith.”

The sparks continued to put on a show for another two hours before the rustling of leaves told Rick that their mystery visitors had finally arrived. “Announce yourselves,” he called.

“My name's Hermione Granger. I'm here with my friend, Professor Severus Snape. We mean you no harm.” The woman's voice was tiny but firm. It was also decidedly British. 

“What do you want?”

“To help.”

“Why?”

“Granger, if they want to remain starving and in harm's way I say we let what the muggles call Darwinism take over.” The voice was deep, male, and also British. It was the first time that Rick had heard a human being sound bored and disinterested since the world had abruptly ended.

“Severus, be quiet if you don't feel like being helpful,” the woman hissed. 

“Show yourselves now,” Rick ordered. “We're armed and we are prepared to fire.”

There was more rustling of leaves. Daryl, Glenn, Michonne, Maggie, and Carol all had their weapons at the ready. Tyreese, Sasha, and Bob stood guard over the tents where Beth waited with the children. The woman was the first one to emerge. She was of average height and a thin but healthy weight. She still had curves which struck Rick as unusual. No one was a healthy weight anymore. She had long, brown, very curly hair that was pulled back away from her face. She was dressed in jeans, a red flannel shirt, and hiking boots but she didn't look like she had been roughing it outdoors. She was way too neat. She had her hands raised in the air to show that she wasn't armed. “Severus, get out here,” she was annoyed with her companion. 

Finally, the man came into view. He was tall, thin, and possessed black eyes and a long hooked nose. He was dressed oddly. He was wearing heavy black robes that Rick imagined the fictional Merlin might wear to a funeral. His hands weren't raised. They were crossed over his chest and he looked like he'd much rather be elsewhere. 

“Who are you people and why are you here?” Rick was starting to get impatient. 

“I'm Hermione,” the woman gestured to herself. “That's Severus,” she nodded towards the man in black. “I'm a witch, he's a wizard. Our world is offering safe refuge to non-magical people. We'd like your group to come home with us and help manage and train the survivors of this virus.”

What the holy hell was this insane woman talking about?


	3. We're Wizards, Rick

“Witch and wizard?” The ruggedly handsome man with the thick southern drawl stood with his hands on his hips. The look on his face stated clearly that he did not believe her. 

“Must be a pharmacy 'round here,” muttered the wild looking muggle man who was aiming what Hermione was pretty sure was a crossbow at them.

Hermione was about to launch into what was sure to be a long-winded explanation of magic and the (mostly safe) world that came along with it. Severus, on the other hand, had other ideas. He waved his right hand and using some rather impressive wand-less magic he relieved the group of their weapons. Guns, knives, the crossbow, and even a sword all ended up stacked in a neat little pile at the base of a tree.

“As Professor Granger said, we're wizards, Rick,” Severus smirked. 

“I'm actually a witch, not a wizard,” Hermione glared at her co-worker/friend/royal-pain-in-the-ass/former potions professor. “And you may call me Hermione.” She turned a friendly smiled on the man known as Rick. 

“How the hell do you know my name?” Rick was staring daggers at Severus. 

“We've been following you for the last day and a half,” Hermione lied. While they had been following the group for a day and a half they hadn't traveled close enough to hear their conversations. Severus had invaded Rick's mind to get that information. She thought it wise not to tell him that though.

“Have you not noticed the distinct lack of the reanimated in that time?” Severus waved his hand and for one brief moment the air around them hummed, the ground lightly vibrated and a light blue glow surrounded them as the protective spells and Muffliato Charm's magic were revealed to the two muggle men.

“What do ya want with us,” the wild-looking man who reminded Hermione of a smaller, muggle version of Hagrid demanded. 

“I already told you,” Hermione continued patiently. “We want to offer you safety.”

“Nothin' in this world comes for free...not anymore,” Rick shook his head. “What do you want with us?”

Hermione understood why Rock and his companion were weary of them. Learning that magic was real was always difficult for muggles to come to grips with but with the virus that was quickly destroying their world trust wasn't something that was easy to come by, magic or no magic. Hermione had heard many a twisted tale from the muggle survivors that she had thus far encountered.

“We work at what you would call a boarding school for witches and wizards,” Hermione lowered herself to sit on a large tree stump. “The school is located inside a castle in the highlands of Scotland. The grounds are protected and there is an entirely safe magical village just down the lane. We have room to take in survivors and we need to. Wizards and witches have been marrying muggles for generations. If we were to stop doing that...we'd die out.”

“If we go, you go,” Rick clearly understood what she was saying. 

“Exactly,” Hermione confirmed. “If we're going to take in muggle survivors we'll need muggle leaders that are strong, far, and trustworthy. That's why we've been following, watching, to see if what the other muggles are saying about you is true. We're pleased to see that the word of mouth we've heard about your humanity is true.”

“Even if what ya were sayin' wasn't completely fucked in the head...we ain't got no shot at getting to Scotland. We can't even make it out of Georgia.”

“Daryl's right, Dad.” A young boy, roughly the same age as a first year, appeared from inside one of the tents. “It's not like we can book the next flight out of Atlanta.”

“Carl,” Rick rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I told you to stay in the tent with Beth.”

“And yet I'm the only one who still has a weapon.” Carl produced a handgun from the waistband of his pants.

Severus actually, genuinely laughed before taking away the gun.

Hermione pulled out her wand and produced an old worn out textbook that materialized in midair. “Being able to perform magic opens up other modes of transportation.” Because of the size of their group, apparition and broomsticks were not options. They'd be transported to Hogwarts via the use of portkey.


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts

Rick shook his head as he tried to clear the fog. His vision was blurred for a moment as he tried to get his bearings. When the world stopped spinning and he could once again see everything around him he couldn't believe what he saw. Before Hermione had prompted him to touch that old book that she had produced from nowhere Rick had been standing in a deserted forest in Georgia in the very early hours of the morning. Now it was daylight and...they sure weren't in Georgia anymore. The sounds of children and teenagers laughing and arguing rang through the air. A huge beast of a man was chasing a group of young boys around Carl's age away from the edge of the woods while shouting about said woods being dangerous and forbidden. In the distance, a huge castle rose into the sky. It looked both medieval and welcoming at the same time. The misbehaving children were headed (being chased) right towards it. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” Hermione turned to him and smiled. He was pleased to see that Carl stood beside her, a look of wonder on his face, and she was, for some reason, holding Judith in her arms. “The trip made Beth a bit ill,” she answered the question that he had not asked. As if on cue the sound of Beth retching could be heard coming from somewhere behind him.

“If any of you suddenly find yourselves feeling an urgent need to leave, ignore it, it will pass. You're just passing through the muggle determent charms.” The sour man known as Severus didn't spare Rick's group a passing glance as he walked away. 

That explained why, for a couple of seconds, Rick was overcome with the urge to turn around so he could put out a campfire that he knew wasn't burning. “We're in Scotland?”

Hermione nodded in confirmation.

“Walkers can't get in here?” Daryl's eyes were taking in his surroundings. “Because you're so isolated from people?”

“We call them the reanimated her,” Hermione corrected, “and no, they can not get to us here. The magical world left the muggle world centuries ago. It's not only natural for us to live away from muggles, until the outbreak of the virus, but it was also the law. Your leaders know we exist but not average muggles. Witch trials, being burnt at the stake, muggles demanding magical answers to their problems that we can not provide. We only step in when the muggle world is at risk of disappearing. Before this, the last time we intervened was when we stopped the Spanish flu in the early part of the twentieth century. Charms and enchantments protect us from intruders. If muggles cannot enter neither can the reanimated.”

“How do you plan on offering people safety if they can't get in?” Rick felt it a reasonable question to ask. “Judith started to get fussy and Rick was seized by a familiar terror. No matter what Hermione said, he wasn't going to believe they were safe until was proven to him. Hermione began to lightly bounce Judith in her arms. She was obviously used to handling babies. “First and foremost, Hogwarts is a school. We have to keep the safety and comfort of our students as our first priority. We'll scout out survivors, make sure they're safe, before inviting them back here.”

“What if someone turns down this invitation of yours?” Daryl still wasn't sold and, honestly, neither was Rick. This all sounded way too good to be true. “What we wanna leave?”

“We wouldn't force anyone to come that didn't wish to come. And you all are free to leave whenever you like.” Hermione passed Rick his daughter who seemed to be growing a bit irritated. “Just find Professor Snape or myself and we'll portkey you back to where we found you.”

“Look, Hermione, we're not tryin' to seem ungrateful,” Rick explained. “We've just been burned before. Trust's been hard to come by.”

“I understand,” Hermione gave a tired sigh. “It's just...I've got a pressing problem. One that I'm hoping to have your help with.”

“What is it?” Rick noticed that both Carol and Glenn had moved closer to listen.

“There are times when magical children are born to muggle parents – ”

“People like us,” Glenn interrupted. 

“Yes,” Hermione tucked a small curl that had escaped its binding behind her ear. “Those witches and wizards are called muggleborns. They live and go to school here from September until June. I'm afraid that we didn't become aware of the virus until it was already too late to save those families. They're all dead or counted as among the missing.”

“How many orphans do you have on your hands?” Rick was starting to catch on.

“Twenty-seven.”

“Have they been told what's happened?” Carol crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Of course, as soon as knew we made sure that they were informed.” Hermione started walking, slowly, towards the castle as she spoke. “Our Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, has ordered that our Astronomy Tower be repurposed as housing for both you and our orphaned students during the holidays.”

“What do you want us to do with these kids?” Carol was taking charge of the conversation now. 

“We're hoping you'd be willing to give them a sense of family, check in with them during the school year, and treat them like they were one of your own.” Hermione stopped walking and turned to the group. “The magical world is still recovering from a war that ended twelve years ago. Most wizarding foster families are already caring for war orphans. We don't have the numbers needed to cope with the virus' orphans.”

“Is Headmistress McGonagall the one in charge around here?” Rick knew that Hermione wasn't.

“Yes.”

“Than that's who I need to talk to before I go agreeing to anything.”


	5. Stay...For Now

After escorting Rick to the headmistress' office, Hermione led his group to the Astronomy Tower so they could get settled in and cleaned up. Before she took her leave of the common room area of the dormitory the group would be occupying, she made sure to show them how the floo system operated so they could order meals from the kitchens. “Of course, you're always welcome to eat in the Great Hall with the rest of the school. It's completely up to you. You're allowed anywhere on the grounds or in the castle. We just ask that you are quiet should you enter any classrooms where lessons are being held. The Forbidden Forest is off-limits until you've learned about magical creatures and plants. No offense is meant. It's strictly a safety precaution. Students aren't allowed in there either.” She had to pause for a moment before continuing to speak. “Now, does anyone have any pressing needs? Don't be shy, speak up if you need anything.”

“My sister needs some formula,” little Carl was cradling his infant sister like a natural. Hermione found it very sweet.

“We also wouldn't say no to some soap and a change of clothes.” This request from the sweet young lady that Hermione knew as Beth. 

“There should be all your needed hygiene products in each of the bathrooms,” Hermione shared. “You'll also find clean clothes in your bedroom wardrobes.” She held out her arms and let Judith come to her. “As for this little princess, anytime you're in need of a bottle, you can summon one using the floo system as I showed you.” Carrying Judith, she walked to the fireplace and summoned a warm bottle of milk from the kitchens. It appeared on the coffee table in front of one of the comfy couches. Hermione handed the baby and the bottle off to Beth. “If you need me, you can call me using the floo or you can stop by my classroom on the ground floor. It's the transfiguration classroom. I'll leave you to settle in. You all must surely be exhausted.”

Hermione excused herself from the tower. From there she made for the headmistress' office. Rick was still there when she arrived. “Am I interrupting?”

“No, Professor Granger, do come in,” Professor McGonagall stood from her seat. “Mr. Grimes here has graciously agreed to stay and help us with our refugee efforts.”

“On a trial basis...for now.” Rick was seated in one of the winged-back chairs in front of the headmistress' desk. “We still don't know you people or this place.”

“Completely fair and understandable,” Hermione nodded. 

“We'll all need to sit down and put together a plan of action,” Rick continued. “We'll need scouting parties, clothes, non-magical medicines, a firm set of rules for the survivors to abide by while on the grounds.”

Rick was obviously an intelligent man, a born leader. He thought everything through and could examine a problem from all angles. Hermione liked him and suspected that she would enjoy working with him. “Of course,” she agreed. “We also need to set up some kind of class to help muggle survivors adjust to living in the magical world,” she addressed Professor McGonagall.

“All of that can be discussed tomorrow,” Professor McGonagall gently ordered. “I'll set a meeting to discuss arrangements tomorrow afternoon. Right now, it's getting late and everyone needs rest, most certainly your group, Mr. Grimes,” she gave the muggle man what passed for a warm look from the old Scottish witch. “Hermione, you've shown our new residents to their quarters?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“Good. Why don't you take Mr. Grimes and show him the way? I'll speak with you both again tomorrow morning.”


	6. Stay Away

The castle was enormous...and it was kind of freaky. The subjects in the portraits that lined the walls moved...and spoke. Rick had been shocked in Professor McGonagall's office when an old man in the painting behind the old witch's desk welcomed him to the castle and introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore. Ghosts – real, live – eh – dead ghosts floated freely around having conversations with each other and the few students wandering the school. The many stone staircases moved at what seemed like random. Hermione assured him that this was not the case. Most of them had a schedule. The only one he was told to worry about was the one near Ravenclaw Tower. Apparently, that one was emotional and subject to frequent mood swings. When it was happy, it led to the owlry. When it was sad, it led to the dungeons. When it was mad, it led somewhere new every half an hour and if someone was unlucky enough to be on it mid-change, it would strand them, leading only to nowhere, until its mood improved. It was best not to upset it. Rick thought that he would wake up any moment but he prayed that he didn't. Hogwarts Castle radiated warmth and safety. His group – no, his family – both of blood and heart might actually have a shot in this magical, unreal world that shouldn't exist.

“Are you alright, Mr. Grimes?”

Rick chuckled as Hermione began leading him up a flight of circular stone steps. “It's Rick,” he corrected, “and, yeah, I'm okay. It's just been one hell of a day.”

“The time change probably didn't help matters either,” Hermione responded sympathetically. “Once I show you where you will be staying you should try and get some rest. I already showed your group how to summon meals from the kitchen and where to get cleaned up. I already summoned Judith a bottle and that big brother of hers seems to have everything under control. He's a real good boy, Rick.”

“He is,” Rick cracked a smile. “And he hasn't had it easy. You have any siblings?”

As they reached a landing, Hermione stopped and her face fell. “I was an only child. My parents died during the first days of the outbreak.”

“You're a...” Rick had to think of the word for a moment, “muggleborn?”

Hermione nodded as she stood in front of a gothic stone window. Behind her, high in the sky, hung the full moon, casting a sad glow on the pretty young woman. “Do you understand now why it's so important to me, helping the muggle world I mean?”

Rick was pretty sure he did. “Because it's not just my world. It's your world too.”

“It's a part of what makes me, me,” Hermione shrugged and Rick had correct himself. Hermione wasn't pretty. She was beautiful in an awkward and kinda stiff way. “I was too late to save my parents but there are still people that can be saved.”

Yeah. Hermione was beautiful and smart, and a pleasant, attractive mixture of sweet and tough. Rick needed to stay the hell away from the witch. It was for his own damn good.


	7. The Meeting

The next morning Hermione spent catching up on marking homework, going over lesson plans, and seeing to her paperwork and correspondence. After that, she set about drawing up plans and schedules for the meeting Professor McGonagall had set for half-past four that afternoon. Hermione's plate was overloaded and pretty soon she was probably going to need to go on a diet. Not that she didn't have any help. Luna had taken over teaching Transfiguration to the first through third years. Draco (she still couldn't believe she now called him that) took care of years four and five. Hermione now just oversaw them and taught the sixth and seventh years. Harry had stepped up and was no co-head of Gryffindor House, helping here shoulder those responsibilities. If she hadn't had the help she probably would have already drowned in work.

A knock on her office door got her attention. “Come in,” she called. 

Harry entered with Rick, surprisingly, by his side. 

“I see you two have already met,” Hermione set down her quill. “What do you need? I have a class in half an hour.”

Harry took a seat in front of her desk and Rick followed his lead. “Yeah, we met at breakfast. We got to talking and we wanted to run an idea by you before we take it to Flitwick.”

“I'm listening,” Hermione nodded.

“Well,” Rick spoke up. “Yesterday, as we were coming in, I noticed a lot of open land around the castle. You have hundreds of acres here.”

“Then I remembered those tents we used during the World Cup and during the war,” Harry rushed those last three words. The war was still a delicate topic. “What is we were to make bigger, more homely versions of those tents and spread them about at designated sites all around the castle?”

It was a brilliant idea that would essentially establish a small muggle village on the Hogwarts grounds. “And we still have 107 rooms unused here in the castle, even after the muggleborns who need year-round housing,” Hermione reminded Harry. “Sir Nicholas did a count last night for me.”

“We could reserve those rooms for survivors who chose to work with the rescue effort. The scouters, trainers, teachers, doctors, and what have you,” Rick suggested.

“I think Professor McGonagall and Flitwick will find all of that more than agreeable.” Hermione turned her attention to Rick. “How is everyone settling in?”

“I don't think any of us have slept that well since the outbreak but it's still going to take a while for everyone to let their guard down and relax.” It was obvious that Rick was speaking of himself as well as his group.

Hermione remembered the first six months after the war had ended. She'd suffered from insomnia and nightmares when she did sleep. No matter what she did she couldn't shake the feeling that some new, horrible, unknown evil was coming. Who knows. Maybe she had been sensing the outbreak coming years in advance. “I understand.” She really did.

** 4:30 PM  
HOGWARTS TEACHERS LOUNGE **

Rick didn't bring his entire group to the meeting. Just a small group that he called his council. It consisted of Daryl, an Asian man named Glenn, his wife, Maggie, a middle-aged woman named Carol, and a black woman who always seemed to be carrying a sword on her back named Michone.

Representing the magical world were herself, Severus, McGonagall, Harry, Flitwick, Luna, Draco, and Hagrid.

As Hermione had predicted, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick approved Harry and Rick's housing plans. Flitwick would perform the charms with some help from Luna.

Severus was the one to come up with the scouting groups. Daryl and Hagrid would lead one group. Glenn and Seamus Finnigan, one of many volunteers, would lead a second. Remus and Sirius had also agreed to lead a group, a fact that Severus seemed none too pleased about, while another volunteer, Dean Thomas, would co-lead a group with Michone. Everyone would report back to Severus.

Carol would be in charge of managing all the refugees on the grounds while Maggie handled all new arrivals. A man named Bob was put in charge of all things medical when it came to the muggles but Madam Pomfrey had agreed to help when necessary. A pair of siblings whose names that Hermione didn't catch were put in charge of muggle defensive training which would take place on the quidditch pitch when it wasn't in use. 

“What about classes and muggle education?” Professor McGonagall was seated in one of the red winged-back chairs in front of the fireplace. She turned to look at her. “Hermione?”

“Harry, Draco, and Luna, “ Hermione nodded to where her friends stood, “have all agreed to help with muggle classes. If you give me a few weeks I can come up with a suitable syllabus.”

“My younger sister, Beth, is really good with kids,” Maggie spoke up from the ancient leather couch where she sat next to Glenn. “She'd be happy to help teach the smaller kids.”

When the meeting was over, Hermione was exhausted. She'd also been elected, along with Rick, to lead the entire refugee operation.


	8. One Month Later

Rick was forced to duck to avoid being hit with a fanged frisbee as he made his way over to the refugee operations tent. Well, the structure looked like a tent. Once you entered, you found yourself not so much in a tent as in a dated, 1950's era three-story office building. The things he was learning magic could do were truly extraordinary. He made his way up to the send floor where Carol's office was located and knocked on the door.

"Come in Rick," Carol's voice called.

Rick entered the office and found that she wasn't alone. She was joined by Daryl and Professor Snape. "Maggie said you needed for something. What's up?"

"Hagrid and I found a whole town of survivors in Virginia," Daryl shared. It's a place called Alexandria. They've managed to wall the town off, have solar power, and a water filtration system. The place was originally built as a self-sustaining community for richie-rich snobs should the worst happen but when it did most of them didn't make it there. No one inside's gotten their hands dirty since this whole mess started. They're led by some congresswoman."

"Sounds to me like they don't need any rescuing," Rick put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "I don't see the problem."

"There ain't no problem...yet," Daryl stressed.

"Both Daryl and Hagrid believe that Alexandria's walls will not hold up if put to the test by a hoard," Carol explained. "When they offered to help reinforce them, they were politely brushed off by the congresswoman."

"This simple-minded congresswoman did, however, say that she was interested in discussing trade between Alexandria and Vita-Nova," Professor Snape finally spoke up.

Vita-Nova Village was the name chosen for the now permanent muggle settlement that occupied a good portion of the Hogwarts grounds. Vita-Nova currently had 217 people living in 10 extra-large tents (small apartment buildings) that sat about half a mile away from the castle on the edge of the Black Lake. Plans were in the works to build stone cottages but those plans were on hold until the school's students went on summer break in June. Professor McGonagall had also granted them the fifty-five acres of land that sat behind the tents. Hagrid, when he wasn't teaching or out scouting, was teaching the residents how to farm it and in return, they were going to supply some of the school's produce.

Rick shook his head. "Right now Vita-Nova only has potatoes, cabbage, and carrots growin'. That harvest is already spoken for. Half goes to the school and the rest is divided up amongst the residents."

"What do you suggest we do?" Carol looked as tired as Rick felt. While they were beyond grateful to finally have both safety and a home to call their own, there was still a lot of work that needed to be done on a daily basis.

Rick had to think about it for a moment before he was able to offer an answer. "Have Glenn take Maggie, Sirius, and Remus back to Alexandria. Maggie's real good with people. She might be able to talk some sense into this congresswoman. If she can't, have Sirius and Remus use whatever magic they can to protect the town's walls and we walk away. We can't save everyone."

***

It was almost three in the afternoon by the time Rick arrived at Hermione's classroom. The witch taught muggle literature in the afternoons and Carl was in her class. He opened the classroom door just as the bell sounded.

"Alright," Hermione stood from her desk and pointed at the blackboard. "Tonight's homework –" The entire class of twenty-three muggle children aged 10 to 13 groaned as one. "Oh, do be quiet, it's not that bad. Tonight I want you to read chapters five and six in 'The Time Machine' and write four paragraphs about what you read. Those of you who have algebra with Professor Malfoy next, you are dismissed. Everyone else, please, sit and read quietly until your guardian comes to retrieve you."

All of the students cleared out save for Carl, Emily, and Micah, who were too young to take algebra. Hermione smiled warmly when she saw him. "You're on pick-up duty, I see." She waved her wand and the blackboard erased itself. Another wave of her wand and a piece of chalk started writing out Transfiguration homework instructions.

"Yeah, Carol's swamped so I volunteered to grab Em and Micah." Carol had pretty much adopted both of the orphaned sisters.

"I know how Carol feels," Hermione chuckled. "So far today I've taught geography and literature and I still have two Transfiguration classes to go. Summer can not come fast enough."

"Hermione, you wanna go and grab drinks in the village with me later?" Rick blurted out. He would have been lying if he said the invitation wasn't a long time coming.

Hermione lightly blushed before nodding and smiling. "You know what, Rick? I think I'd really enjoy that."


	9. The Three Broomsticks

“So, how are the rescue efforts going?” Hermione was nervous and, honestly, just trying to make polite conversation as she sat across from Rick at a table inside _The Three Broomsticks_. “I've been so busy with the education part of things that I haven't had time to get any updates the past few weeks.”

Rick threw back a shot of firewhiskey before he answered her. “We're closing in on 220 refugees at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall made a deal with an American magic school in the Berkshires of Massachusetts. Starting next month, they'll take all of the North American survivors while we handle Europe.”

“What happens when we run out of room for survivors here?” That was a worry that had been on Hermione's mind for a while.

“Professor McGonagall promised the Ministry of Magic that we'd cap off the number of survivors on the Hogwarts grounds at 400 people,” Rick explained as Madam Rosmerta delivered another round of shots. “Draco's offered up his family's mansion and Sirius donated a townhouse in London. Right now, we still have room for a little under 200 more survivors. Everyone with any kind of connections – McGonagall, Harry, Draco, Sirius, Lupin, even Snape – are putting out feelers for more places we can use for housing.” He passed her one of the full shot glasses. “Ya know, Hermione, I asked you out on a date. This wasn't meant to be a work meeting.”

Hermione blushed. “I know. I'm just rubbish at dates so I went with a safe topic of discussion.” She held her breath and threw back her shot of firewhiskey and tried not to vomit. She wasn't a whiskey girl. She preferred red wine or giggle water. 

Rick chuckled. “Well, I ain't been on a date in 15 years and I've had all of two girlfriends in my entire life. I'm not exactly an expert myself.”

“Carl told me what happened to your wife,” she recklessly blurted out. “I am so sorry,” on so many levels.

Rick nodded. “I loved Lori from the moment I met her but...we had problems.”

“What do you mean?” Hermione boldly reached across the table and took his hand in hers.

“I never quite managed to live up to Lori's expectations of a husband. Before the virus, we'd fight every other damn day. When she thought I'd died during the first days of the outbreak...she was with my best friend, Shane. Judith's my daughter but she's not my blood.” He sounded so hurt and Hermione felt like a horrible person for bringing up bad memories for him.

“Judy adores you,” she squeezed his hand. “And so does Carl. Not every relationship is meant to last forever.”

Rick raised an eyebrow. “Sounds like you're speaking from experience.”

Hermione nodded. “When Harry and I were at Hogwarts as students, we had another best friend, Ron, Ginny's older brother. After the war, Ron and I dated for 2 years but we split up because I refused to marry him and become a stay-at-home mum. Now we can't even be in the same room together. 15 years of friendship down the drain.”

Rick shrugged his shoulders and smiled warmly at her. “It's his loss.”

And Hermione was starting to hope that it would be Rick's gain.


	10. No Casanova

Rick was no Casanova but being around Hermione sure made him feel like he was. The woman would blush scarlet if he paid her so much as an honest compliment. On the walk home from the Three Broomsticks, he was pretty sure he actually heard her giggle when he reached out and took her hand in his. Hermione was a smart, beautiful woman. He had heard other witches and wizards refer to her as the ‘bright witch of her age.’ Rick was amazed that it took so little to impress her.

Instead of parting ways on the foot path where the trail to the gates of Vita-Nova began, Rick continued all the way up the path so he could safely see Hermione up to the castle. While he too lived in the medieval structure, he was usually on call most nights in the operations tent or within the gates of Vita-Nova dealing with one problem or another. He walked Hermione to her chambers at the base of Gryffindor Tower. “Thanks for coming out with me tonight, Hermione. I really expected you to shoot me down cold, darlin’.”

“Why would I do that?” Hermione looked bemused.

Rick couldn’t help but smirk a little. “Well, sweetheart, from what I’ve heard from literally every single one of your friends here at Hogwarts and from what I’ve read in the _Daily Prophet_ , you’re kinda a big deal in this world.”

Hermione didn’t blush like he expected her to. Instead, she rolled her eyes and huffed. Then she crossed her arms over her chest. “Don’t believe everything you read…especially if it was written by a foul little woman named Rita Skeeter. We have…a complicated history. As for my friends, you’ll have to admit they are a bit biased since _they are my friends_.”

Rick had heard of Hermione’s heroics during a wizarding war that had been fought in the 1990’s when she was just a teenager, not that much older than Carl. The fact that she chose to brush off the recognition made her all the more attractive in his eyes. Fame and adoration rotted the brain and destroyed the soul. Hermione was wise to shun the spotlight. He let the subject drop. “Regardless, I’m happy you agreed to spend the evening with me.” He reached up and brushed some of her curly hair behind her ear. “I wouldn’t mind doin’ it again sometime…soon.”

“I’d love to do it again.” Hermione’s pretty blush was back. “I have to make a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow for some extra school supplies. You’re welcome to come along. You could bring Carl and Judy.” Hermione was the only person who called his little girl ‘Judy.’ The fact that the witch had such a close relationship with his kids was yet another part of her appeal. Carl loved being taught by her and was often found hanging around her classroom. Judith was the youngest child on the grounds, so she was fawned over a fair bit, but she always seemed to be at her happiest when she was in Hermione’s arms. Kids were the best judges of character they said. “We could visit the ice cream shop and my friends, Fred and George, own a joke shop that I’m sure Carl would get a kick out of.”

Hermione was nervous and rambling. Rick decided to silence her with a kiss to her motormouth. “Sounds like a plan,” he told her when they parted for air.

Rick was starting to think that the blush on Hermione’s cheeks might just become permanent, but he was pleased by the happy little smile on her lips. “Meet me in the entrance hall tomorrow at two. We’ll travel by apparition in the village. Easiest way with the kids.”

Rick couldn’t resist giving her another quick kiss. “See ya tomorrow, sweetheart.”


	11. Mugglez

Like everything else in the wizarding world, _Diagon Alley_ seemed to be adjusting to the influx of muffle inhabitants. _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ had a large sign in its window advertising the fact that they now also carried ' _Muggle Sport Stuff._ ' In a storefront that had been abandoned during the war a new show had opened called _Mugglez_. Hermione had to hand it to Pansy Parkinson, a muggle clothing store with purposefully misspelled name was a brilliant business move. Muggles were hard workers, the same as witches and wizards and they had started taking jobs as soon as they arrived. Most shops now employed at least one muggle. A lot of the farming of both magical and non-magical crops was now being done by muggle farmers. The _Ministry of Magic_ had even opened new departments solely devoted to muggle issues such as housing, law enforcement, and education. Leaders, scouts, and all other workers devoted to rescue efforts in the virus plagued muggle world were now drawing salaries from the _Ministry of Magic_ in England and the _Magical Congress_ in America. Magical businesses that also catered to muggle needs were sure to make a fortune in this new society that was being built.

“You know,” Rick looked over at Carl as they checked out the display of jeans in the _Mugglez_ window. “You and your sister could do with some new clothes while we're here.”

Carl's face fell. “Dad, we're in a _magic_ shopping center. I don't want to shop for _clothes_.”

Hermione laughed. She couldn't help but be reminded of her first visit to _Diagon Alley_ when she was a child. She had wanted to see everywhere and buy everything. “Carl, I'll make you a promise. If you let your dad take you shopping here, I'll take you to the joke shop run by my friends and let you get one thing. My friend, Fred, even told me last week that they have a new prank line for muggles...magical pranks that require no magic to operate.”

“You so have a deal.” Carl headed into the shop without another complaint.

Before grabbing the door to hold it open for Hermione, who was pushing Judith's pram, Rick pulled her into his side and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, darlin.'”

***

“Granger, is that you?” Pansy spotted her as she browsed through the baby department with Rick as they waited for Carl to finish up in the fitting room.

Hermione pasted a polite smile on her face. “We're not in school anymore, Pansy. You can call me Hermione.”

“Oh,” Pansy waved a heavily jeweled hand. “Of course. Is this your daughter?” She bent down to smile at Judith in her pram. The infant didn't look like she cared for the Slytherin woman anymore than Hermione did. “She's darling.”

Hermione blushed deep down to her roots. She went to correct Pansy but Rick beat her to it.

“Judith's mine, ma'am.” Rick nodded as he turned his southern gentleman act up to eleven. “Hermione's just the saint of a woman who puts up with us. The name's Rick Grimes.”

“Oh,” recognition passed over Pansy's overly made-up face. “I've heard of you. You're one of the muggle survivors of that nasty little virus.” She spoke of the virus that had almost ended the world like it was simply a nasty flu bug and she was suddenly looking at Rick and Judith like they were second-rate human beings. “You folks have a look around. Come find me if you need anything.”

Rick raised an eyebrow at Hermione once Pansy was gone. “She doesn't like muggles but she owns a store for them?”

“Pansy likes money and muggles have it,” Hermione laughed dryly. “Just ignore her. She's been a joke ever since she suggested we hand Harry over to the Dark Lord during the Battle of Hogwarts.”

“Okay, they fit. Can we go now?” Carl reappeared with a few pairs of jeans in his arms.

“Gladly,” Rick took the clothes from the as the small group made for the register. “Maybe once we've finished out shopping, Hermione will let us take her to dinner at _The Leaky Cauldron_.” He winked at her.

Hermione grinned at him in return. “Only if you let me repay you by taking you lot for ice cream afterward.”

“I'm absolutely cool with all of this,” Carl voiced his approval.


	12. Fred and George

Fred and George Weasley…were something else. They were something funny, smart, and Rick suspected, highly dangerous if they really put their minds to it. When Carl had walked through the doors of their joke shop, you would have thought that he had entered St. Peter’s Gate and gone straight to Heaven.

“Granger!” Both of the red-haired twins spoke in unison.

“Been a dragon’s age since we’ve seen you,” one of the wizards started the conversation.

“Yes, we were worried that ickle Ronniekins had absconded with you and was holding you captive in Mum’s attic with the ghoul.” The twins were almost identical. The one speaking was curiously missing one of his ears.

“That’s your brother you’re speaking of,” Hermione scolded although she was chuckling just a little.

So. Fred and George were the brothers of Hermione’s ex-boyfriend, and even they couldn’t seem to take the man seriously. Interesting. Rick found himself kind of wanting to meet this Ron Weasley guy.

“What can we do for you?” The twin with two ears asked.

Hermione shook her head and smiled. “I’m not looking for anything in particular. I’d like you to meet some peoples.” She turned to Rick. “This is Rick Grimes. He’s my…my…” she faltered.

“I’m her boyfriend,” Rick supplied for her. He held out his hand to the one-eared twin and smirked when he saw the blush and delighted smile his words put on his girl’s face.

“I’m George,” the one-eared twin shook his hand. “Most folks call me Holy George.”

Hermione good-naturedly rolled her eyes. “No one calls him that.”

It was now the other twin’s turn to shake Rick’s hand. “I’m his twin brother, Fred. I ate his ear in utero.”

“No, he didn’t,” Hermione sighed. “He lost it in the war.”

‘Holy’ George put his hands on his hips. “Must you always be such a buzzkill?”

After that, the adults had been forced to wait for Carl to stop laughing before they could properly introduce him to the twins.

“I was telling Carl about your new pranks for muggles. You think you could help him pick something out?” Hermione put her hands on Carl’s shoulders.

“Absolutely.” Rick decided it was creepy as hell when Fred and George spoke at the same time.

“Nothing that’s dangerous to him or others,” Hermione began ticking off rules on her fingers. “Nothing he can use to disrupt or get out of class, and he has a twenty-five galleon price limit.”

Fred pouted, and George mirrored him. “You ruin all of our fun.”

As the twins took Carl to shop, Hermione picked a fussing Judith up out of her stroller and began to gently bounce her.

“You’re real good with my kids.” Rick smiled. “Did you ever want to be a mom?”

Hermione was caught off guard and momentarily froze before she answered him. “I’d love to have a family of my own. I just don’t want to give up a career that I love to have one.”

Rick shook his head and smiled. “I’d never ask that of you,” he promised. “The entire rescue operation would fall apart without you.” The little voice in his head told him that he wouldn’t do too well without her either. Rick tried to ignore it. It was way too soon to be thinking like that.


	13. Evening Caller

When they returned to Hogwarts after dinner that evening, Hermione wasn’t ready for the day to come to an end. Luckily, it seemed like Rick was in the same boat because he invited her to join him and the kids in his rooms for a while.

The castle tended to decorate living quarters based on the occupant’s tastes. Rick’s tastes ran towards natural wood furniture and a fair bit of cowhide used as rugs.

Hermione helped put the kids to bed before joining Rick in the sitting room for a cup of coffee.

“Did you enjoy yourself today, darlin’?” Rick set his empty coffee cup on the coffee table. “I know me and the kids did.”

Hermione smiled and nodded. “I had a great time. I spend so much of my time managing my life that I often forget to really live it.” She leaned forward and set her coffee cup next to his on the table.

“I definitely understand that.” Rick chuckled and nodded. “I’d like to live life with you more often if that’s okay with you? I know I sprung the whole boyfriend thing on you back at Fred and George’s shop.”

Hermione scooted closer, cuddling into his side as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. “That’s more than okay with me.”

“Good.” He leaned down and gently kissed her.

***

** ONE MONTH LATER **

It was a peaceful Sunday evening when all hell broke loose. Rick had brought Judith and Carl to spend time with her in her rooms. The couple had taken to alternating between their living quarters for their evening alone time. On this particular Sunday, Hermione and Rick were curled up together on the sofa while Carl worked on his homework at the coffee table. Judith was in a magical walker that hovered a few inches off the ground.

A loud knocking on her chamber door broke the silence and solitude of the room.

“Who would be calling on me this late?” Hermione huffed as she detangled herself from her boyfriend and got to her feet. Walking to the chamber door, she pulled it open. She was in no way prepared for the sight that greeted her. “Ron?”

The redhead gave a sheepish nod. “Hey, Hermione. Sorry for stopping by so late, but this is the only time I could get away from work.”

“What are you doing here?” Had he forgotten that they didn’t speak anymore? The last time that they had seen one another, Ron had called her a frigid bitch if her memory served her correctly.

“Baby, who’s at the door?” Rick walked up to her side and casually wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Rick, this is my ex-boyfriend, Ron Weasley. Ron, this is my boyfriend, Rick Grimes,” Hermione made awkward introductions.

Hermione saw Ron clench and unclench his jaw when he learned who Rick was to her. The two men shook hands, but Rick’s arm never left her waist. He was marking his territory, but she was surprisingly okay with that. Sure, Rick was possessive but in the right way and, unlike Ron, knew when to back off and when not to be an arsehole. “You never told me why you were here,” she reminded him.

“Right,” Ron took a deep breath. “Mum’s ill. It’s not looking good, and she’s asked to see you.”


	14. Impostor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my readers for all the reads, comments, and kudos. I do see them, it's just that real life has been kind of a bitch lately so I don't get around to replying to comments as much as I would like to. It doesn't mean that I don't appreciate my readers. I know it annoys me when I see other writers ignoring reviews. I'm sincerely not trying to do that.

Something wasn’t sitting right with Rick. As Ron stood in the chamber doorway, he wouldn’t meet his gaze or Hermione’s.

“Ron, give us just a minute.” Rick didn’t give Ron time to protest before closing the door in the younger man’s face.

“Rick!” Hermione admonished him. “That was so rude!”

Rick ignored his girlfriend’s outrage. He didn’t care about her feelings when her safety was concerned. “Ron is Fred and George’s brother, right?”

Hermione nodded.

“I ran into Fred when Severus and I were at Diagon Ally this afternoon,” Rick explained. “He had a drink with us at the Leaky Cauldron. He didn’t seem too worried about anything. Wouldn’t he have mentioned it if his mom was sick? Why haven’t Harry or Ginny said anything? And why, when they know your history together, would the Weasley family send Ron to be the one to tell you his mom was sick?”

A look a realization came over Hermione’s face. “You’re right. Go keep him busy while I floo call Ginny,” she instructed.

Hermione headed towards the fireplace while Rick went back to the chamber door.

“Dad, is something wrong?” Carl asked from the sitting room.

“Nothin’ for you to be concerned about.” Rick shook his head. “You just stay in there with your sister, please.”

Carl went back to doing his homework while Rick pulled the heavy chamber door back open. He had been expecting to find Ron waiting in the corridor, but no one was there. Rick stepped out and looked down both sides of the hallway, but the area was deserted. Ron was gone.

“Rick!” Hermione came running over. “That’s not Ron!”

That immediately put Rick on alert. He gently pushed Hermione back inside. “He’s already gone. If that wasn’t your ex, who the hell was it?”

Hermione shook her head. “I have no idea. When I flooed Ginny, I reached Mrs. Weasley herself. She’s babysitting while Harry and Ginny are out on a double date with Draco and Beth. She said that Ron’s visiting his older brother Charlie in Romania. He isn’t even in the country right now.”

Ron by now was greatly worried. Hogwarts and its ground was the most heavily guarded place that Rick had ever been or even heard of. It was a magical fortress. It was damn near impossible to sneak inside, but obviously, someone had just managed it. “We need to wake the adults and search the grounds…now.”


	15. Stay Permanently

Every adult, magical and muggle, had spent hours searching the castle, the grounds, and even the Forbidden Forest, but the Ron imposter had vanished entirely. In the end, the search was called off, and security was tightened. Hagrid, Sirius, and Remus were on guard at the entrance of the castle while Daryl and Michonne guarded the gates to Vita-Nova. Because the imposter had obviously targeted Hermione, Rick had insisted that she stay with him and the kids in their chambers.

It was half-past one in the morning when Hermione found herself alone with her boyfriend in his bedroom for the first time. This was not how she had imagined this moment, and the brightest witch of her age found herself feeling somewhat awkward.

Rick had stripped down to just his boxers and settled into bed by the time Hermione had finished changing into her nightgown in the bedroom’s attached bathroom.

“Come here, darlin,’” Rick held back the covers for her.

Hermione slipped beneath the coves but tried to stay as far away from Rick as she could get. When she had been with Ron, he had often complained about her habit of wrapping herself around him while she slept.

Rick chuckled and reached out for her, pulling her closer, her back to his chest. He laid a gentle kiss on her neck. “Would you relax a little bit if I tell you how much I’ve wanted you beside me in this bed and in my arms?”

Hermione did indeed relax against him and smiled a little to herself. “Yes, that helps.”

This time, Rick kissed her shoulder, next to the strap of her nightgown. “Think I could get you to stay permanently if I tell you how much I truly love you?”

Hermione froze for one brief moment before turning to lay on her back, so she was looking up at Rick. “Do you really mean that?”

Rick reached down and cupped her face in his hand. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and smiled at her in the moonlight. “Do I mean that I want you to move in or that I love you?”

“Please, don’t tease me,” she turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand. “I’d like the answer to both questions if you don’t mind.”

“Always so polite,” Rick chuckled. “Yes,” he leaned down and quickly kissed her. “I very much want you beside me in this bed every night. And I want you to live with the kids and me because I am crazy in love with you, darlin’ … so are Judith and Carl. You’re what’s right for us.”

Hermione felt the sting in her eyes and the warmth on her cheeks. She was crying, but she didn’t care. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m in love with you too.”

Rick grinned before leaning down and passionately kissing her. “Does that mean that you’re staying here?” He asked when they parted.

“Yeah, I’m staying,” Hermione giggled through her tears right before Rick again claimed her lips with his.


	16. Squeaky Sours

Even though he hadn’t gotten to bed until the early hours of the morning, Rick was up with the dawn. As much as he would have liked to stay in bed, curled around Hermione’s soft body, somebody had gotten onto the Hogwarts grounds. Someone had specifically targeted Hermione, and that wasn’t going to stand. He finally had something good in his life that made both him and his kids happy. He had a life that was worth living. Rick would let nothing and no one threaten that.

“You can’t be serious?” Hermione threw her hands up into the air. Rick had just informed her that she wasn’t allowed to leave their rooms until they knew what was going on.

“Minerva doesn’t want to put you at risk,” Rick explained. Neither did he, but he was wise enough not to say it out loud. Hermione was the most independent woman that he had ever met. She didn’t need anyone to take care of her. Rick loved that about her, but it also made keeping her safe a real bitch sometimes. “She outranks me here, sweetheart.”

“I have classed to teach, and I have a meeting with Beth today to go over the primary school syllabus that she’s drawn up for next year.” Hermione was rattling off her to-do list as she sat on the sitting room floor, changing Judith’s diaper. “And if I’m going to be living here with you, I need to arrange with Dobby to have my things moved.”

“Classes have been canceled today, given what happened last night. Minerva’s keeping all students on lockdown in their dorms. Beth’s keeping an eye on our kids, so she ain’t gonna be making that meeting either.” ‘Our kids’ was a term that Daryl had come up with to refer to the orphaned muggleborn kids that their group had taken in. In one of his rare displays of emotion, Daryl had pointed out that children didn’t need to be reminded that their families were dead on a regular basis. So, instead of calling them ‘orphans,’ they called them ‘our kids.’ Given the emotional trauma in their pasts, the kids lived with their group full time in the Astronomy Tower while still keeping their house affiliations and access to their house common rooms. This gave them a sense of routine and family that had been missing after losing their families. Beth served as a bit of an unofficial dorm mother to these kids. “And you can floo-call Dobby to talk to him about having your things moved.” The strange little house-elf was always oddly excited to be of help.

Hermione helped Judith to sit up on her baby blanket so she could play with her toys and then got to her feet. She crossed her arms over her chest. “I bloody hate this.”

“I know, darlin’,” Rick gave her a sympathetic smile before walking over and giving her a soft kiss. “I’m sure this won’t last long.”

Hermione nodded and gave him a little half-smile. She let her arms drop from her chest. This allowed Rick the chance to pull her into his arms. “I love you, sweetheart.”

That earned him a full-blown grin. “I love you too.”

Rick gave her one final kiss before pulling away because he had to get going. “You gonna be good with Thing 1 and Thing 2 for today?” He jerked his head over to where Judith was having a babbled conversation with a stuffed niffler, and Carl was munching on a bag of candy that Fred had sent home with Rick the previous day.

“Of course,” Hermione waved her hand. “We’ll be fine. We always are.” It wasn’t unusual for work to keep Rick late, and Hermione had gotten into the habit of keeping Judith and Carl when that happened.

“Carl, you behave today, ya hear?” Rick got his son’s attention.

Carl laughed. “No class, and Hermione’s moving in? No problem. It’s a good day.” His voice sounded like he had just inhaled a balloon full of helium.

Hermione laughed when Rick shot her a questioning look. “Fred must have sent him some of the twins' new squeaky sours. His normal voice will come back in a few minutes,” she assured him.


	17. Hagrid Kidnaps Someone

Hermione was in the process of transfiguring one of the walls in the sitting room into walls that had built in bookshelves when Rick returned home six hours later. She immediately knew that something was wrong. He had a pensive, angry look on his face as he took a seat on the couch.

“Where are the kids?” Rick glanced around.

“Carl went with Hagrid down to his hut to help him with some chores,” Hermione explained. She walked over and took a seat beside him. “I put Judy down for a nap twenty minutes ago. What’s the matter?”

“Daryl wasn’t on the Hogwarts grounds yesterday afternoon,” Rick shared. “He didn’t get back from his last scouting trip until seven last night…but Carol and Maggie both swear they spoke to him yesterday right after they finished lunch in the Great Hall.”

“Someone’s using Polyjuice Potion to get on the grounds,” Hermione guessed. It’s not like that had never happened before. Her fourth year sprang to mind.

Rick nodded. “That’s what Harry guessed too. Severus thinks every adult on campus needs to undergo questioning while on some kind of truth serum.”

“Veritaserum,” Hermione supplied. “That’s probably a good idea. What I don’t understand is why? Why would someone want to get on the grounds in the first place?”

“Whoever was masquerading as Daryl was asking about secret passageways into the castle,” Rick filled her in. “They didn’t know what he was talking about. Next fake Ron shows up at your door and tries to lure you, a Hogwarts professor, out with him…”

“Someone’s trying to find a secret way into the castle.” This was bad, very, very bad.

“But who and why?” Rick ran a hand over his face.

“I haven’t the foggiest clue why,” Hermione shook her head. “As for who? It has to be a witch of wizard because of the Polyjuice Potion. Whoever it is knows enough about me to know that I dated Ron but not enough to know that it ended badly. If they had known they wouldn’t have shown up at my door as him. This person also doesn’t know as much as he or she thinks they do about the rescue efforts.”

“I love the way your mind works, darlin.’” Rick reached over and took her hand. “If you had been born a muggle, you would have made one hell of a cop. Any suspects comin’ to mind?”

“None,” Hermione answered him as knock came on the door.

“Come in!” Rick called out.

The door opened and Harry entered. “Sorry if I’m intruding but Snape wanted me to let you know that he went through his inventory and he has enough veritaserum on hand to question everyone. We can start interviews first thing in the morning.”

“Good,” Rick nodded. “The sooner, the better.”

“Oh,” Harry snapped his fingers. “Hagrid just got back from America and he’s got a North American fireneck niffler pup. He figured Carl might want to see it.”

“Carl left here with Hagrid almost an hour ago.” Hermione had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

“Mione,” Harry’s eyebrows scrunched up in worry. “I just passed Hagrid on my way here. He wasn’t on the grounds an hour ago.”

“Shit!” Rick jumped to his feet, Hermione joining him.

Hermione ran to the fireplace and quickly threw in a pinch of floo powder, summoning Dobby to come and sit with Judith.

“Harry, go and alert everyone,” Hermione ordered. “Someone pretending to be Hagrid has Carl.”


	18. Red Sparks and Instant Darkness Powder

A massive search was underway to find his son and Rock was panicking as he searched through the Forbidden Forest with Hermione, Hagrid (the real one), and Daryl.

Hagrid was in the lead and abruptly stopped in his tracks. “Ye hear that?”

“Hear what?” Hermione stopped next to Rick to listen.

“HELP!” The scream was coming from somewhere to the group’s south.

“That’s Carl!” Hermione gasped. She took out her wand and sent red sparks up into the night sky to get Harry and Draco’s attention. They were up on broomsticks, searching the forest from the air. “That way!” She pointed as soon as they appeared above.

While Harry and Draco flew, the adults on the ground took off on foot towards Carl’s screams. After a good two minutes of running, they finally ran into Carl in a small, dark clearing. He was alone, except for Draco and Harry who were hovering above them, having arrived a tick or two earlier. He was bent in half, holding his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

“Carl,” Rick pulled his boy into his arms the minute he was within his reach. “Son, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Carl panted. “I had some Instant Darkness Powder that Fred and George gave me in my pocket. I threw it to get away from her.”

“Her who?” Rick demanded.

“The lady from the Mugglez store. She wanted me to tell her where the secret passageway to Honeydukes is. She got mad when I said I didn’t know. She said she was going to let her master have a crack at my mind.” Carl was shaking a little.

“Harry, Draco,” Hermione called up to them. “You’re looking for Pansy Parkinson.”

“We’re gonna go help them,” Daryl informed them right before heading off into the woods.

“We’ll find ‘er,” Hagrid promised. “Hermione, Rick, ye two just stay with yer lad.” He followed the path that Daryl had left on.

When Rick finally released Carl from his hold, Hermione immediately pulled him into her arms. “Carl, I am so sorry. I never should have let you leave.”

Rick could hear a mixture of shame, guilt, and anxiety in his girlfriend’s tone. She was blaming herself for this.

“It’s not your fault, Mione.” Carl hugged her back. “I thought she was Hagrid too.”

Rick wrapped them both up in his arms. “This is no one fault’s but Pansy’s.” He dropped a reassuring kiss to Hermione’s forehead.

“We should get back to the castle.” Hermione pulled out of the hug. “The aurors should be here by now they’ll want to speak to us.”

“Yeah, darlin’, you’re right.” Rick agreed. “I need the visual of Carl, Judith, and you all together in the same room to fully calm down. I need to know this family’s safe.”

Rick didn’t notice his slip of the tongue but judging from the small smile on her face, Hermione did.


	19. Parenthood

“We lost her,” Harry announced as he arrived in Hermione’s classroom where Carl had just finished being interviewed by two aurors from his department. “I have a team of sweepers going through the woods just in case, but they seem confident that Pansy escaped via the use of a portkey. They picked up a trace of magic not far from where we found Carl.”

“What do we do now?” Rick was half-seated on Hermione’s desk, half standing up.

“The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is joining with the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office and performing raids on Pansy’s home and office as we speak,” Harry explained, all business. Unlike the nervous teenage boy who had led Dumbledore’s Army, adult Harry was clearly in charge and on top of everything. “If they find anything, I’ll be the first to know. Aside from that, the interviews in the morning have become imperative. Pansy mentioned her master to Carl. We need to find out just who that is.”

“What about security here in the castle?” Hermione demanded. “Someone walked right in walked off with m –” she caught herself, “a child. That can’t happen again.”

“Agreed,” Harry nodded. “That’s why McGonagall is contacting members of the Order of the Phoenix to provide extra security. It’s also why I’m going directly to Kingsley and requesting a full team of aurors to be stationed here at Hogwarts. I have a meeting with him tomorrow afternoon. Beyond that, there’s not much else we can do tonight.”

“He’s right, darlin’.” Rick walked over to where she was sitting behind her desk and held out his hand to her. “We’re gonna be stalled until daylight. Let’s go back to our rooms, save Dobby from Judith, put the kids to bed, and talk, okay?”

“Okay,” she nodded, taking his hand.

***

“Goodnight, little dove,” Hermione whispered as she tucked Judith into her crib for the night. When she turned around to exit the small nursery, she almost had a coronary when she found Rick standing in the doorway just watching her, a small, warm smile on his ruggedly handsome face. She quickly covered her mouth to keep her gasp of fright from waking the baby. “Rick,” she admonished as she exited and quietly closed the door, “you nearly scared the magic out of me!”

Rick chuckled. “My bad, sweetheart. Come here, and I’ll make it up to you.” He swiftly pulled her into his arms. He leaned down to kiss her, but she stopped him with a hand to his chest.

“How can you bear to touch me after I what I did?” She looked him in the eyes while tears pooled in hers. “We almost lost Carl today because I was too stupid and trusting to notice that the person who knocked on our door wasn’t Hagrid. I’ve known him since I was eleven. I should have known better.”

“Hermione Jean Granger,” Rick’s voice was firm. “The last thing you are is stupid. What happened was in NO way your fault. I would have let Carl go too. I know you love my kids, and I trust you, above anyone else, to keep them safe. You’re a member of this family now, darlin’…and I refuse to let you walk away because of this.”

The tears in her eyes escaped, and Hermione’s voice was shaky when she next spoke. “I love Carl and Judith so much, Rick. I have never been as scared as I was tonight…not even during the war.”

Rick smiled and reached up to wipe away her tears with his palms. “That’s parenthood, baby, scary as all hell.”

Hermione’s heart skipped a beat or two, but she wasn’t counting. “Parenthood?”

“Parenthood,” Rick confirmed. “You’re the only mother Carl and Judith have, Hermione. In fact, Carl is closer to you than he ever was with Lori. When Judith starts talking, I fully intend for you to be the only she calls mommy.”

Hermione threw herself into his arms and started sobbing.

“Shh,” Rick gently rocked her to try and calm her. “I’ve got you, baby. I’ll always have you.”

“I love you so much, Rick,” Hermione mumbled into the skin of his neck.

“I love you too, Hermione.” He kissed her temple. “More than you know.”


	20. Nightmares and Better Mornings

Hermione’s sleep was restless that night, Rick noticed. She tossed and turned, and, at just before dawn, she started sobbing and thrashing about.

“Hermione, baby, it’s okay. Open your eyes.” Rick gathered her up in his arms. As she jerked awake, he narrowly avoided getting hit in the face with her elbow.

“Rick?” Hermione was confused for a moment as she awoke from her nightmare. When she realized where she was and whose arms she was in, she relaxed. She let her back lean back into his bare chest as he held her close. “Sorry, nightmare,” she offered the unneeded confirmation. “I didn’t hurt you, did I? I once gave Harry a bloody nose when he woke me from one.”

“No, darlin’, I’m good.” He kissed her neck. “You wanna tell me what you were dreaming about?” Rick had never seen her have a bad dream before. Even though they hadn’t shared a bed for long, she always seemed peaceful when she was with him.

Hermione lifted her arm and pointed to the thin white scar that spelled out the word ‘mudblood.’ She had already explained how she had acquired it. Just thinking about what had been done to her when she was only seventeen made Rick feel murderous. Rick had been in the wizarding world long enough to understand how foul the word was that his girl was forced to wear forever on her skin. “I was dreaming about the night that it happened,” she shared. “But in my dream, Judith was on that floor at Malfoy Manor instead of me. Bellatrix was torturing her. Instead of Sobby dying, I saw Carl with a knife sticking out of his chest.”

Rick held her a little tighter. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. It’s just the stress of what happened.”

Hermione sighed. “I know.”

At that moment, the bedroom door opened, and Carl stood in the doorway with his baby sister in his arms. “Guess who’s up?” He grumbled.

Hermione reached out and took the baby into her arms. “Did you wake up your brother up, princess?”

“Yes,” Carl mumbled, crawling into the bed and passing out beside his father.

When Hermione giggled, and the smile didn’t leave her face, Rick made one of the most important decisions of his life.


	21. That’s My Girl

The next day's interrogations had yielded no new information, not that Hermione was surprised, mind you. She had already been 100% certain that no one inside of Hogwarts was assisting Pansy. When they had been unable to gather any new information, Harry and Draco had departed for Azkaban Prison, where Pansy was being held. Harry hoped that Draco, the boy Pansy had fancied in school, would be able to get her to talk.

In the meantime, classes were suspended for one more day while security in the castle and on the grounds was tightened. Until they knew what was going on and who was behind it, students would not be allowed to wander about like they usually were allowed to. Heads of houses would escort their students to and from their dormitories in the morning and evening. Teachers would walk students from class to class. Volunteers from Vita-Nova would partner with members of the Order of the Phoenix to patrol the halls and grounds at all hours of the day and night. Security hadn’t been this tight during peacetime since Sirius was on the lose back in 1993, and everyone still thought that he was a homicidal maniac.

“What are you doing, darlin’?” Hermione jumped in her seat at her desk. She hadn’t heard Rick enter her office.

“Cross-referencing Slytherin students who attended school with Pansy with a list of known Death Eater families,” Hermione explained. “I’m hoping a name jumps out at me.” She picked up her quill, but Rick reached out and plucked it from her fingers.

“Maggie and Glenn have the kids for the night.” Rick tossed the quill onto the desk. “I want a night alone with my woman.”

“ _Where_ do Maggie and Glenn have the kids for the night?” Hermione was still incredibly paranoid about their safety even though she greatly trusted Glenn and Maggie.

“In our rooms,” Rick smirked.

“And where are we going?” He was up to something, and she knew it.

“That, sweetheart, is a secret.” He reached out and grabbed her hand, gently pulling her to her feet.

“Do I want to know what you have planned?” Hermione was smiling as Rick wrapped her in his arms.

“Probably,” Rick was still smirking. “But I ain’t sayin’ a word until we get there.”

“Is it really wise to leave the school right now?” Hermione worried aloud.

“We’re not leavin’ the grounds,” Rick assured her before softly kissing her. “We’re goin’ someplace Hagrid showed me…the real Hagrid, I double-checked.” He lightly joked.

Seeing nothing else to object to, Hermione smiled and nodded. “Alright, let's go.”

Rick gave her another quick kiss. “That’s my girl.”


End file.
